BOND
by sei heichou
Summary: "Kau kudapatkan dengan susah payah Daiki. Dan aku, tidak mungkin akan dengan mudahnya menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. Sekalipun pada 'kematian'." /AKASHI - AOMINE / AKAO


**_Another remake story. If u find the same story, the writer is me then._**

* * *

**THE BOND**

**_Cast_****:**

**Aomine Daiki**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**_Warning_**** [!]: ****_BL_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_ confusing, ambiguous_**

**_KnB is T. Fujimaki's_**

* * *

.

Mata rantai itu berdenting akibat beradu satu sama lain. Suara itu timbul seiring bergeraknya tubuh seseorang. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kuat rantai yang mengikatnya. Mengikat hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut celana _jeans_ dan kaus singlet hitam. Ikatan rantai itu tidak kuat, bahkan terlihat sangat longgar. Kakinya sanggup melangkah, walaupun tidak lebih dari 3 meter. Tangannya bebas, meskipun tak sanggup meraih grendel pintu yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Sial."

Lelaki itu mengumpat. Ia menghentakkan tangan dan kakinya bergantian, membuat rantai itu kembali bergemerincing gaduh. Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu memaksakan tenaganya yang memang tidak banyak, berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri.

Dan pintu di depannya terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki lain. Lelaki dengan keadaan berbeda dengan lelaki yang berada dalam kungkungan rantai di dalam ruangan itu. Pemuda itu berbalut setelan jas rapi, menguarkan aura seorang pemuda berkelas eksekutif yang menutupi sosok mungilnya. Seringaian menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat 'tawanan'-nya meronta-ronta, mencoba membebaskan diri dari kekangan rantai yang mengikatnya. Langkah kaki pemuda bersurai merah itu mempersempit jaraknya dari tawanannya itu, tawanan berharga yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Lepaskan aku Seijuurou!"

Lelaki dalam kungkungan rantai itu mendesis. Mencoba mengancam sosok didepannya. Tapi nihil tentu saja. Seijuurou –sosok itu, mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Seijuurou menyentuhkan ujung-ujung jarinya tepat di leher pemuda _navy_ _blue_ itu. Basah dan penuh keringat. Ia menarik tengkuk pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Kau terlihat menawan jika seperti ini, Daiki."

Seijuurou berbisik pelan. Tepat ditelinga Daiki –lelaki dalam kungkungan rantai itu. Daiki memundurkan kepalanya. Iris birunya menatap jijik sosok Seijuurou yang terlihat mengerikan baginya.

"Menjauhlah dariku manusia biadab. Jauhkan tangan kotormu."

Seijuurou mendongak. Menguarkan tatapan amarah dari kedua matanya. Tangan yang tadinya menyentuh lembut Daiki kini mengepal. Dan dalam hitungan detik kepalan itu berubah menjadi sebuah pukulan keras di pipi Daiki.

"Orang yang melunasi hutang keluargamu kau bilang manusia biadab? Dimana rasa terimakasihmu Daiki?!"

Seijuurou mencengkeram pundak Daiki. Kukunya menancap, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana.

"Kau dan keluargaku sama biadabnya Seijuurou."

Seijuurou menyeringai. Tangan kanannya bergerak pelan. Berpindah dari pundak Daiki menuju tengkuk dan menariknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Daiki.

"Sama. Darahmu juga dialiri darah keluargamu, jadi kau sama biadabnya denganku bukan?"

Seijuurou mendesis. Dan tanpa aba-aba, bibir tebalnya meraih bibir bawah milik Daiki. Menggigitnya kasar hingga Daiki mengerang. Tangan Daiki mencoba melawan., mendorong tubuh Seijuurou menjauh darinya. Tapi entah darimana, tangan itu diam. Daiki tak bisa bergerak. Tangan kiri Seijuurou menarik salah satu ujung rantai yang entah bagaimana, hal itu membuat semua rantai di tubuh Daiki mengerat, membuatnya tak bergerak.

_'sial'_

Daiki mengumpat dalam hati. Semula kepalanya masih sanggup memberontak, hingga tangan kanan Seijuurou menjambak rambutnya lembut, namun tetap membuat kepalanya berhenti memberontak. Sesaat keduanya membutuhkan oksigen. Seijuurou melepaskan kegiatannya menjamah bibir Daiki.

"Jangan pernah berkata kalau aku manusia biadab Daiki. Karena jika aku memang seperti itu, aku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu."

"Aku akan menganggapmu sedikit mulia jika kau langsung membunuhku Seijuurou."

Seijuurou mundur. Sepertinya sudah cukup obrolannya dengan Daiki kali ini. Dia tidak mau emosinya memuncak, dan benar-benar membunuh 'tawanan berharga' miliknya itu.

"Kau kudapatkan dengan susah payah Daiki. Dan aku, tidak mungkin akan dengan mudahnya menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. Sekalipun pada 'kematian'."

"Sial kau Seijuurou!"

Daiki menggeram, mengeluarkan tenaga yang tersisa sekali lagi. Mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan diri, meskipun sia-sia.

"Kau, Daiki, milikku. Milik, Akashi Seijuurou. Selamanya."

Seijuurou kembali menyeringai, lalu berbalik. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Menyisakan Daiki, yang kini seutuhnya milik Seijuurou, mainannya, yang kapan saja bisa ia sentuh dan permainkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Saya bukan ****_shipper_**** pair ini sebenarnya. Dan sekali lagi, saat membuatnya, saya berpegang pada kutipan '****_karena-pair-ekstrim-itu-sesungguhnya-menggoda_****'**

**Selamat membaca. Dan jika berkenan, silahkan tambahkan 'bonus'-nya.**

**_Doumo_****.**


End file.
